AATC: Star Wars Commando
by AlvinxBrittany
Summary: The universe is at war, can a squad of brothers save it or will one of them die trying. FIRST FANFIC EVER! I"M SO EXCITED! Rated T for love gore violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story, so don't be mad if it sucks. Lololol P.S. if you don't get it, look up star wars republic commando. I OWN NOTHINGGGGG! Except for 41 or maul. All this is POV from Alvin. I want you to see this as everyone chipmunks or chipmunk size please.**

Hello little one, this is your first day. Your security number shall be 37. We expect great things from you.

10 YEARS LATER.

{Alvin and Simon and Theodore are all commandoes and Simons number is 07, Theodore's is 62, Maul is a character I made up and his number is 41 which is my favorite number, and Alvin's is 37. BACK TO THE STORY.}

"Today, you shall pick and paint your armor and weapons." As the General exclaimed.

Simon picked the automatic rifle

Theodore picked the chain gun

While Alvin picked the Sniper.

Theodore painted his green

Simon painted his Blue

Alvin painted his Red, and he wrote "Look down the barrel, I have to show you something."

Then they painted there armor red, blue, and green.

Then while they boarded the gunship, Alvin spotted a very cute medic, her eyes were the color of watery blue and a pink top with small armor with lovely auburn hair.

Simon spotted Alvin gazing over at her, so he decided to have fun with Alvin.

"Looks like MR. lovebird has found someone in the nest." Said Simon

" shut up Ass hole" said Alvin playfully.

"Then get your but over here and help us get the weapons in the damn gunship." Said Simon angrily.

"Yes Ma'am" said Alvin

Alvin heard Theodore laughing.

Then Alvin spotted that medic again.

"Hide me" said Alvin

"can't hide forever, she is dropping with us.

{P.S. they drop from huge carriers in the sky in gunships.}

" WHAT!" said Alvin

"Hi" said the medic.

"My name is Brittany"

" uhhhh" Alvin just looked at her.

Then Simon said "hello this is our captain, Alvin and he is the sniping specialist, and I'm Simon, and this Theodore, hi said Theodore. And where is Mau-"

"I'm right here." Said Maul as he jumped from the other gunship.

"And this is maul" said Simon.

"So I expect you to be with us on every mission" Said Simon

"yes" Said Brittney.

"okay well lets pack up and get in the gunship"

10 minutes later

"Drop, drop, drop" said the commander

The gunship was falling down through the opening in the carrier.

"You can open the doors" said Alvin as all 5 of them dropped.

When the doors opened Alvin looked outside and they were at least 1,000 yards in the air

"uhhh you can close them back now." Said Alvin wide eyed.

Then they heard a voice, and trooper popped up.

"I've been assigned as your advisor for all of your missions". Said the trooper.

"well, what's are mission" said Alvin.

"Kill the enemy leader named Sue Len. Then wait for your next objective"

"Well that's damn reassuring." Said Alvin

BOOOOOM!

"What was that" said Theodore "we're hit, we're going down.

Brace for impact" said the pilot.

BOOOOOOOM!

**Nice little cliff hanger right. Review please. I already have this whole thing planned out so I know what I'm going to be writing. Tell me if it needs to be longer. It's not a crossover because I changed like half of what the video game really says and does. I'm really just using the weapons and setting only. No characters from the game at all.**


	2. HE SAID YES

**It's the second chapter of my first story. This chapter will be a lot longer. Thank you for the encouraging reviews. I'll put your pen names in the next chapter. So here we goooo!P.S. This is in CGI.**

"Uhhh" grunted Alvin as he climbed from the rubble of the crash.

As he looked around, all he saw were blue and red laser bullets flying through the air.

Then he heard a grunt as if someone was in pain. As he looked over, he saw Theodore.

"Theodore, are you okay"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"Where are the others" asked Alvin.

"How should I know" exclaimed Theodore.

Then Alvin heard someone over the intercom on his wrist.

"Anyone there" said the voice.

"Simon is that you"

"Yeah, Alvin"

"Where are you "

"I don't know"

"Okay just meet us at rally point Bravo"

"So were not meeting at Alpha" Said Simon

"Not now, our gunship is down"

"agreed"

With Simon

"okay, we need to come up with a plan" said Simon

"Uhh, you two can come up with a plan, but I don't know how long ya'll got" said Maul.

"what do you mean by that" that said Brittany

"look" said Maul looking scared.

When Simon saw what Maul was looking at, it was at least 100,000 battle droids.

"oh shit" said Simon

After gazing at the droids for several long seconds

" look there's a tunnel" said Brittany

"let's take it" said Simon

"I don't think we have a choice."

After they found their way, they saw an unusual amount of blasterfire.

It was Alvin and Theodore fighting of hundreds of droids.

"DAAAMMMMNNNNN" said Maul

" I knew that Alvin was good, but I didn't know he was that good"

As Alvin was blasting off almost every head of a separatist droid he, saw Simon, Maul, and Brittany looking from the tunnel. Then while he was gazing at Brittany, he forgot to see where the blaster fire was coming from and got shot right in the shoulder.

"AAAAHHHHH" Yelled Alvin in pain.

"Hurry, we need to get down there" Said Simon

As soon as they got down there and finished off the droids, they all looked at Alvin's shoulder.

After she took off his whole top left armor piece, she couldn't stop staring at his muscles.

She knew that commandoes really trained and worked hard, but this was beyond belief.

"I don't know how worse this could get" said Brittany

"What do you mean"" said Alvin

"Well, You've been shot right in the collar bone"

"So" said Alvin.

" So, all I can do is stop the bleeding and patch it up" said Brittany.

"Fine with me" said Alvin

"It's just so disgusting" said Theodore

"Yeah, I've seen worse" Said Brittany

"Hey, Alvin." yelled Simon

"What" said Alvin?

"Here's your sniper" said Simon

"Where did you find it" asked Alvin

" It was next to the crash site"

"Thanks" said Alvin

25 minutes later

"There's Sue Len" said Maul

"Yeah but who's going to take him out" asked Theodore

"That's going to be me" said Alvin

"Why" said Simon

"1. Because I have superior sniper training and 2. I'm just that good!" Yelled Alvin

"Okay, just fire away" said Simon

"Maul, call in a Gunship to pick us up in 2 minutes" said Alvin

"Yes sir" said Maul

BOOOOM

A huge sniper shell went off, and Sue Len was dead.

"YEEAAAHHHH, HEADSHOT" yelled Alvin

"The gunship is here" said Theodore

"IN, IN, IN" Exclaimed Alvin as everyone got in

"Thank God that's over" said Alvin

"Great job commandos"

It was their advisor over the intercom.

"Now, report back to the ship and wait for further orders"

"Finally, he shuts up" said Alvin

On the ship, Brittany actually thought she liked Alvin even though he acted like a complete show off, he knew how to run a squad even though he had been wounded in battle.

She liked that about him, the thing is, did he like her.

The next day they were all being congratulated on killing Sue Len  
>Then Brittany went up to Alvin and Said<p>

"Do you kindaaaa, wanna, go out sometime"

"Yeah, I would really like that"

In Brittany's mind she thought

"HOLY CRAP, HE SAID YES"

**Do you like it. And I have to Thank BRITTANY NOEL SEVILLE for loving it. You were the first person to actually say in a review, thank you for You Loving my work. The rest of this series is dedicated to BRITTANY NOEL SEVILLE!**


End file.
